


Body Barter [Candler Perspective]

by DameGreyWulf



Series: Zed n Candler [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Abuse, Attempted Kidnapping, Bestiality, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Kidnapping, Rape Aftermath, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2019-12-31 22:50:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18323561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DameGreyWulf/pseuds/DameGreyWulf
Summary: Candler thinks about the bad situation he just survived.





	Body Barter [Candler Perspective]

**Author's Note:**

> This features my character Marcellus (Candler) Beezl. He is not quite human and not quite furry. His description is here:  
> https://www.weasyl.com/character/23093/marcellus-candler-juarez-hoar-beezl

Groaning, I slowly came to. Lifting my head as best I could out of the puddle of drool I had created in the scrappy carpet, I guessed I had been out for quite some time.

I looked around blearily. It was dark with thin gray light. Dawn, maybe.

Fidgeting with my wrists, I found I was still shackled, and the thin cloth I felt on my body was, I assume, the same dress from the night before. My body ached from abuse and lying on this shitty floor with my arms behind my back, and the scratches from the dogs stung, but what hurt worse was my ass. I was used to tuning that particular pain out, though, and this time was crucial. So I had to think clearly.

Being living barter had its high points, but most of the time it was shit. And it was often surprise shit, like now - where everyone tells you it’s just these drugs and those promises, but at the last minute you’re snatched up by some thugs and tied down, handed over as a little bow on top. I’ve gotten used to it, though, so typically I fake pride instead of being bound and gagged like a date who didn’t kiss.

Something you learn quick, at least with my crowd, is that no matter what amount of time you’re “given” for, nobody really gives a shit to come get you, let alone if you ever show up back at the warehouse. You’re on your own to get your ass out, because chances are your “customers” won’t let you go either. There is no “time’s up” here, and it’s cost us quite a few newcomers. Poor kids, I hope they just decided not to come back.

Luckily, they saved all the fun for themselves, so I’m hoping they’re down for a while, enough time for me to cheese it.

Trying to be as quiet as I could, I squirmed around to begin attempting to get my hands over my long ass legs. Being huge isn’t always a gift. The aches of my muscles were making it difficult for me to pull my legs up as far up as I could, and as tight against me as possible. I was beginning to wheeze with effort before I finally could see my hands in triumph. I gnawed at the cuffs, trying to see if they had some sort of release, but to no surprise there was none. I held in my sigh, and rolled into my stomach to lift myself up. My legs had been released from the spreader bar at some unknown point, which worked out well. I could just walk out of this shithole and be on my way.

Of course it wasn’t that easy. I tried the front room door just in case, but it was locked from the other side for whatever reason. Climbing out a window usually isn’t an issue for me because of my freakish height, but with your hands together it gets a little trickier. But it’s not like I never had to do this before.

Wandering the streets as the day began was shit. I was nude underneath this cheap ass dress and in some lights it was obvious. I found a couple of dudes hanging around in an alley full of garbage, and asked them to undo my cuffs and give me a swig of whatever they were passing around. I was a bum, they were bums, there’s a certain kind of brotherhood between us that made them not even ask about the dress, the cuffs, or why I needed a drink. I had no where else to be, so I chatted them up. Any good places to lift edible shit? How are the dealers around here? Is it too crowded, in terms of tail for sale? And last, but not least, any places for rent?

In a twist, it turns out there was a place for rent. These guys couldn’t get it, except the one who didn’t want it, but they told me where to check it out. An old store, with only a front and a backroom, a lone toilet and sink in the back room, beyond that not much else. I decided to find my stash of clothes and go check it out, because if nothing else it’s a complete roof over my head, which would keep my "new" mattress from growing mold (I had just thrown out the last one for basically being a small forest at this point).

**Author's Note:**

> This is before Candler has reunited with Zed. He is part of a gang that is involved in many bad things, and a lot of sexual abuse. Because of this, he finds himself in bad situations like this frequently.


End file.
